Dragged
by hpalabay
Summary: Hino dragged Len along with to buy strings for her violin but she ended dragging him all along till the amusement park, what would happen when the two of them are alone in a Ferris Wheel?


_So hey there, guys! This is a oneshot of La Corda D'Oro, a request from one of my friends (a "she"). Well, this took me 2 ½ weeks to make. Enough with the talking and just read this story! As always, I hope everyone would enjoy this simple oneshot of La Corda D'Oro._

-o-o -o-o-o-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the anime/manga, but I do own this fan fiction story.**

**READ TILL THE END PLEASE! DO NOT SKIP!**

* * *

Dragged

Hino was in the mall, deep in her thoughts, when she spotted Len sitting at the bench and quickly approached him. "Len, thank goodness you're here! Please go with me, I don't know what string to buy to make my violin's pitch higher."

Before Len could even say a thing Hino dragged him with her.

"So, should I buy a thicker one or a thinner one?" Hino asked looking at the violin strings for sale.

"Thick strings give low pitches, so you should buy thinner ones if you're looking for higher pitches." Len explained irritated as he walked along with her. "Thanks a lot Len! It was a good thing I found you today." She exclaimed after paying the bill not noticing his irritated voice.

As soon as they got out of the music store Hino's eyes widened and her mouth hanged open.

"What's wrong?" Len asked.

"I completely forgot!"

"What is?"

"I need to buy a dress for the upcoming contest!" She dragged Len for the second time going to the store just across them.

"Does this make me look fat?" Hino asked.

"Yes." Len replied not paying her any attention and continued reading his book.

"What about this one, is it too revealing?" Hino asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes." Len replied in a boring tone. And again Hino change inside the dressing room. After a few minutes she slowly came out of the room. "I don't think this suits me." She said unconfidently. Len, curious as to why she said that, looked up questioning her, "What makes you say so…?" he trailed off after seeing her.

She wore an elegant, baby pink, sleeveless dress that reached her knees which showed off her slim body shape.

"You look pretty." Len unconsciously blurted.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Hino asked turning to face Len only to find his back facing her. Len covered the lower half of his face with his hand, trying to hide the flush that formed in his cheeks, "What is wrong with me?" he thought as he gathered his composure.

"So, are you done shopping for pointless things?" Len asked.

"It's not pointless it's for the contest." Hino countered.

"That's what you get when you loaf around."

"Oh, fine! I loafed but still I practiced." She said as they walked along the plaza.

"Yeah, right." Len replied exaggeratedly.

"I'm tired." Hino said as she lowered her shoulders, "Let's go somewhere we can rest or at least sit down." Hino started searching for a café. "I know a café somewhere around here." Len said. But Hino suddenly said, "There!" she pointed, "Let's go there." And she grabbed Len's hand dragging him towards the café she saw.

It was a classical type of café with simple yet peaceful decorations such as embossed wood shaped like maple leaves on the unique cornice that ran around the walls of the room, the embellishment of orange maple leaves and ribbons on every corner, and the light yellow color of the walls that can easily relax a person. Hino quickly got a table for two, "This place is lovely!" she said after sitting down.

A waitress approached them giving the menu as she flirtingly eyed Len but failed to get his attention and left. Soon after, an enthusiastic waiter came to them.

"What can I get you two Lovey-Dovey? We also serve dishes, desserts and drinks for couples, and for the drinks we could give you heart-shape ones and-" His words were cut by Hino who was surprised by what the waiter have said.

"What? Couple? Us?" Hino asked her eyes wide while her cheeks flushed pink.

Len sighed as he looked at the surprised Hino to the confused waiter, "I'm sorry, but we're not a couple." He said in a composed voice, "I'll be having just a coffee."

"Oh, sorry about that. What about you, miss?" The waiter said turning to Hino. But she was still busy spacing out.

"She'll have milk shake, if that's okay." Len said as he took notice of Hino's still expression.

"Of course, please wait while we prepare you orders." And he left.

"Do we really look like a couple?" Hino asked. Len's reply was simple, "Maybe." And he continued reading his book.

A few minutes after, the same waiter came and served their drinks. They talked mostly about the upcoming contest avoiding bringing up the topic about "couples". After finishing their drinks Hino said they should be going before it gets totally dark outside. She was searching her bag for her wallet when Len offered to pay for the bill.

They walked along side each other chatting about different things but mostly about music. Along the way, Hino spotted a carnival, "They built a carnival here!" she said as her face brightened more, "Let's see the rides." She dragged Len with her going towards the carnival.

"This is awesome! It's complete in here. They have the caterpillar, carousel, booths, and the cotton candies." Hino said as her eyes sparkled with more excitement, "The last place left is the Ferris wheel."

They spent hours riding the rides and playing the booths but it was Hino who kept dragging Len to ride with her.

"We look like kids on their first visit to the carnival." Len said tiredly as they waited in line for the Ferris wheel.

"Well, a carnival is a place where you should be having fun." Hino said.

After waiting, it was now their turn to ride the Ferris wheel. It was big Ferris wheel with lots of carts on it; there were colorful lights on the wheel which made it obvious that it was surely a Ferris wheel from afar.

"Come on, Len!" Hino hurried Len into the cart sitting opposite from her. Both of them stared at the windows admiring the scenery made by the city lights as the ride slowly made its way at the top of the Ferris wheel.

It was Hino who broke the awkward silence, "Len… I'm really sorry. I now I just forcibly dragged you with me. I'm really, really sorry I wasted your time." She apologized sincerely.

"Well, you could say you did forcibly drag me with you. But all the more, I did enjoy most of it and it was the best thing to do to kill time." Len said smiling gently at Hino. Len's smile was something new to Hino and she unknowingly blushed.

"You know, you're cute when you blush." Len chuckled which made Hino blush more. Then Len sat beside Hino, he smiled at her as he slowly placed his lip into her soft, pinkish ones. Hino didn't pull back but instead she accepted his kiss closing her eyes. She opened her eyes when she felt Len pull back.

"I love you, Hino" Len confessed.

Hino looked at Len and replied, "I love you, too." Then Len hugged Hino closer to him and she leaned her head on his shoulders, "So we're officially a couple? Hino asked.

Len chuckled, "Yeah, we're now officially a couple."

They enjoyed the view of the city from the Ferris wheel as their first official couple moments started.

-The End

* * *

_I'm really sorry! I just made that up. I seriously don't know if thick or thin violin strings (if there really are) can change the violin's pitch or such. I'M REALLY SORRY! _


End file.
